


Camp Eater

by Pokestar21



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), God eater au, Minor Character Death, Not compliant with GE3, Original Aragami, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post GE2RB, Takes place 6 years after GE2RB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokestar21/pseuds/Pokestar21
Summary: Everyone becomes a God Eater for different reasons. To protect other, make money and many other reasons. Max just wants to kill shit. So when Max discovers he's to work in BLOOD special forces as a team he's not too happy. However in this unforgiving world he will need to if he wants to survive.





	1. Compatibility test

She made made her way down the corridor straightening her uniform. She had had to make a good impression she would be working with them after all. Why did she have to sort out the recruits? What if they don't respect? She already had ideas in her head of the answers. But she need to focus. Hibari was trusting her after all.

Her steps echoed in the empty corridors. Everyone was out and the recruits were in waiting room. She was expected to call them in order and guide them to their designated location for the compatibility test.

She paused and said to herself "you can do this Urara, you are brave". She then continued to towards her location.

  
Max was seriously questioning the people in the waiting room right now. There was a psycho, a guy literally dressed as a astronaut and a Shakespeare wannabe all in front him. At least the people next to him were somewhat normal. They did appear to be talking but he didn't give a shit.

He was desperate at this point for everything to get starts so he could get the fuck out of here. He guessed it was his lucky day when someone finally entered.

"hello I'm Urara and I'll be taking you through your initiation as God Eaters" the newcomer addressed in a way that made seem like she put a lot of effort into saying it.

This however resulted in a response of "took you fucking long enough" from the stout, ginger male opposite Max.

"sorry... I mean...ugh..." she struggled to reply. "how about we get started... Yeah?". Everyone just remained silent waiting for it to finish. Noticing this she became flustered and began reading out "Nurfington, Gaylord?".

This received a snicker from the girl near Max and the ginger male opposite Max rose. No words were exchanged as he followed her out. Max wasn't surprised really. She probably feared he would kill her or something.

An so the thing Max dreaded most began. Social interaction. Max didn't want to talk to these fucking weirdos. He was only for for himself. However the girl next to him decided to talking him anyway, saying "can you believe that guys name is actually Gaylord?" while chuckling.

"do I look like I give a shit?" Max responded gruffly. Max waited for that smirk to be wiped off her face but she kept.

"leave him alone Nikki, he's obviously not interest" the boy next the girl apparently called Nikki retorted.

"come on Neil it's so boring" Nikki seemed to reply to the boy apparently called Neil.

"well I warned you Nikki" he retorted.

Max feed up with them questioned "why are you even talking to me?".

Nikki unfazed by the question responded "well Neil here is boring so I thought well I could be working with this person so I better meet them".

"well I doubt it so go away" Max responded coldly.

Neil however having been listening, stated "It's pretty likely that we would be working together. Units usually share missions due to their small sizes".

"what will it take you towards shut up?" Max responded in defeat.

"be my friend" Nikki responded with a smirk. "fine whatever" Max agreed in defeat.

"Max can I ask you a question?" Neil questioned.

"I thought you agreed to shut up? " Max inquired.

"no that was Nikki Max" Neil responded.

With no response Max gave up and said "fine" in defeat.

Taking the chance Neil question "what generation were you tested compatible with?" Max started to respond but Urara returned.

"uhm... Goodplay, Preston?" she questioned.

To this a dramatic "here" from the wannabe Shakespeare. And with this he followed them out.

"so max you were saying?" Neil questioned.

"yeah, so they said something about the 3rd generation or something" Max answered.

"no way!" Nikki exclaimed "us too!".

"great" responded Max sarcastically.

Before Nikki could respond the boy dressed as a astronaut approached. "what do you want?" Max inquired agressively.

"just saying hello" the boy responded.

"can you go away now" Neil requested this time.

"come guys hear him out" Nikki begged.

"fine" respond Max and Neil, caving in.

"so what your name?" asked Nikki.

"well I'm Neil but everyone calls me space kid" the boy responded.

"no way" replied Nikki "my brother is also called Neil".

"really is that necessary Nikki" Neil replied.

"come on Neil we should get to know each other" Nikki stated.

"well we don't care" Max retorted.

"fine be like that" Nikki complains, taking space kid with her.

"bet you he's next" laughs Max.

As if on cue Urara returns and calls "Armstrong, Neil". To this space kid dash to Urara, following her out.

"no fucking way?" let out Neil.

"you took the words out of my mouth Neil" Max added.

"now do you think he's cool?" teased Nikki.

"no" replied Max and Neil in unison.

After that incident they chose to sit in silence and wait it out. Eventually Nikki was called and later followed by Neil. Leaving Max alone.

Eventually "Max? " called and he followed the timid woman out.

The hallways never seemed to end as they made their. This pretty surprising to Max to it looked so small from the out. He did go down an elevator, so that could be it. Though he dismissed those thoughts when they reached their destination.

The room seemed to be empty. It only had a operating table with a case next to it with black armlet.

"please lie down on the table" asked Urara and max complied.

Once on the table a voice spoke from speaker saying "I'm Licca head of engineering and I'll be guiding you through your compatibility test, any questions?".Max remained silent.

The voice, Licca noticing this said "great let's get started" and proceed to say "first put your arm in between the armlet". Max complied doing commanded. "great" Licca said "now I'll need to hold onto the God Arc next but first I should warn you it will hurt so make sure to keep holding on". Max knowing he had to comply grabbed ont the item next to him. Then suddenly pain. It was excruciating. This was followed by the armlet closing around his hand and a tendril from the item inserteting it self into his arm before ejecting. Then the pain faded away. Was it wrong for him to be disturbed by that?

The voice of Licca then stated "congratulations you have passed the compatibility test leave your God Arc and Urara will guide you to your place of waiting". Max deciding it was best followed the timid Urara out.

During the walk Max decided to question "that lady said pass the test what happens if you fail?".

To this Urara answered "don't worry about that, it's almost impossible to fail".

"not helping" responded Max flatly.

"that...ugh...Neil said the same thing".

"Great" thought Max deciding to stop asking questions. What's the point if the answers are shot?

When the elevator reach lobby he was guided to a room on the left that looked similar to a bar. It was however filled the other people from before.

"great" said Max sarcastically.


	2. The captain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Nikki and Neil meet their new captain or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter but enjoy.  
> also character ages  
> Max-16  
> Neil-17  
> Nikki-15  
> Space Kid-14  
> Preston-17  
> Nurf-17

The atmosphere of the was cheerful with the young God Eaters awaiting the next step. Max with nothing to do sat on the stool.

Seeing the young God Eaters occupied she managed to say "your captains are about to arrive, so please...ugh...be ready" it was a wonder to who would her in charge of kids.

As she had said 3 older God Eaters arrived. That's if he could call them old. They looked to be in their twenties. Max however was curious about who would have to put up with him.

With everyone in place, Uara began reading out names. "Armstrong, Neil your in the 4th unit under captain Daiba". With this space kid moved over to the pink heard women who must have been that captain Daiba. Max hoped he wasn't with her. She was way to cheerful.

Urara continued the list with "Good play, Preston and...ugh...how about we use Nurf, OK". The large boy didn't object. "your in the 1st unit under captain Strasburg". They moved over to the blond captain. Max noted that he dressed eerily similar to Preston.

Finally she read out "Lewis, Nikki, Lewis, Neil along with Max, as you are 3rd Generation God Eaters you are in BLOOD special forces under captain Alencon". Max presumed that was the final captain. Max, Nikki and Neil made their over for the expected pleasentries.

The Formal God Eater started by saying "I am Julius Viscounti, I will be explaining your role on this team until the captain arrives". So he isn't the captain. Guess he was wrong.

Neil however questioned "why isn't the captain here?".

To this julius responded "she was needed on a mission".

Julius then proceeded to say "let me guide you to your living quarters". The trio decided it was best to follow" they followed him out to elevator. When they arrived at hallway with 3 rooms julius stated "your each decide on the rooms between the 3 of you". This resulted in bickering between the three until they agreed. Neil had settled for the left room. Nikki won the right. Max managed to get the center room.

Julius allowed them time to rest and told them where and when they were to meet. Max decided it was best to get some sleep before they meet the rest of the team.


	3. Meeting the squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Nikki finally get meet the entire squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more character ages:  
> David - 21  
> Gwen - 23

Sleep was definitely something he was enjoying right now. Like how can a bed feel this good? However this rest was cut short by the alarm clock. Wait what fuck? He didn't have a alarm clock. To his surprise beside hiatus bed was Nikki making alarm clock noises. "what the fuck Nikki?" Max question irritated.

"Julius told me to come get you" she responded.

"fine" moaned Max giving in and leaving the room.

Eventually after a elevator trip they arrived at lounge where they met julius. Not to Max's surprise on the right was Neil and Julius with some other God Eaters.

"Max is here!" shouted Nikki.

"great we can start the introductions" stated Julius.

The first to step forward was a woman in a white shirt with a grey skirt and hair. "I'm Ciel Alencon, the acting captain of BLOOD. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she greeted.

The next to stand forward was a blond wearing loose blue trousers, orange t-shirt and a beanie. "names Romeo Leoni. The great God Eater I can teach you anything" he said.

"stop showing of Romeo" a man in black jeans with a purple coat and hat complained.

"come on Gilbert lighten up" pleaded Romeo. Gilbert responded with a scoff.

"since you've just met Gilbert, how about I introduce myself!" a woman in pink said. "I'm Nana kozuki, nice to meet you!". From the moment she opened her mouth Max got Nikki vibes and he definitely wasn't liking it.

"is that everyone?" question Neil.

"we're still waiting on David and Gwen, that should have been back by now" answered Ciel.

"great" muttered Max. He really wasn't in the mood to meet anyone else.

This was however dashes when they heard someone shouting "we're here!" from the door. The voice appeared to originate from a read head man in what appears to be flranger outfit with his similar dressed companion behind him. She appeared to look pretty miserable.

"took you guys long enough" stated Gilbert irritated.

"sorry Gilbert, we got held up by that..." he responded becoming a distracted by Nikki, Max and Neil. "you must be the new recruits, I'm David and its great to see you!" rambled Davidson like you a energetic puppy. "this is my good friend Gwen" he continued, pointing to his associate. He looked like like was going to continue but was cut by by Nana saying

"calm down your probably scaring them". Taking notice of the unimpressed look on the younger 3's faces he decided to halt himself.

Taking advantage of this Ciel proceeded to say "that's all for today, report at 7 tommorow for training". The 3 youngest decided to head to their rooms but we're stop by someone at the counter in the centre of the lounge. "aren't you going to ask for dinner?" she questioned.

To this Max gave a confused look. "we're going to wait until later" replied Neil.

On the lift journey down Max decided to ask who's she?".

" that Mutsumi!" exclaimed Nikki "she's the greatest chef ever and she's only 15! ".

"wait" questioned Max "how can she be a chef at 15?".

To this Nikki retorted "I used to think that but then discovered she's been working here since she was 9!". Max without a response stayed quite. He could ask later


	4. Reminiscence

"so" said Neil sitting with Max and Nikki "should we tell our stories?".

"what?" questiones Max unimpressed.

"come on" replied Nikki "it will be help us get back know each". Max was questioning why he agreed to this. Couldn't they just go and eat?

"so" said Neil "you up for it?". Max was curious about the two but should he really tell them anything?

"fine" said Max letting curiousity get the best of him.

"alright!" cheeres Nikki.

"who should start then?" asked Neil.

"leave it to me" answered Nikki.

Flashback:Nikki

Nikki loved her home. Even if it was a run down wreck. It hard to get a nice house when you live in the outer ghetto. Nikki didn't expect much in live. She would spend her days at home, until her mum arrived home and then eat dinner and go to sleep. Rince and repeat. That was until today as her mother had arrived home with a man. Nikki assumed it was probably another of her clients for her extra job. However this man was different. Her mother's had not shooed her out.

"Nicolette I've got someone for you to meet" her mother called. Coming from around the corner she approached her mother. "there you are. I want you to meet my new boyfriend Carl" she said.

"he looks like a nerd" Nikki replied. To this Carl stated looking embarrassed.

In response to this her mother scolded her saying "don't be like that".

Sitting Nikki on the table her mother started to explain. "you see Nicolette, after your father left I've been looking for someone new" she said calmly "because I can't take care of you alone, I wanted someone who would be a good dad". Nikki was starting to get worried where this was going. "so after some time dating, we're moving in" she explained "he's got a good job as a philosopher at the Den and he's got a son". Nikki did want and brother but how would it change her life?

"what going to happen afterwards?" Nikki asked.

"well" her mother replied "we'll live together and maybe someday get married". She wanted to argue but she also wanted her mum to be happy, so she gave in.

Present:

"so what happens next then?" asks Max.

"that's were I come in" replies Neil.

"go on then" Max demands

Flashback:Neil

Neil didn't understand what his father saw in that woman. She lacked any education and was a fucking cleaner! How could he stoop any lower. He was already low enough by being a philosopher. Guess he'd have to see how much more worse it could get.

It wasn't until they arrived that he truly knew how bad it the situation was. She has to have a a daughter and they were staying with them. He was ready to snap but she was sent on him, dragging him into his room.

"so" she question "what do you do for fun around here".

"I do science" he answered. "cool! Do you make things explode?" she asked excited.

"more like learning experiments from books" he answered.

"well that's boring" replied Nikki. Neil couldn't believe this! How could she call that boring? "don't you actually do anything?" Nikki questioned.

"well what do you define as doing something?" Neil replied sarcastically.

"anything but reading!" Nikki answered.

Why did he agree to this? That was he was thinking as they stood outside of the door of the Paylor Sakaki Lab. "why are we doing this?" asked Neil.

"you said your interested in science and this guy is a scientist so..." replied.

"but he's also the branch director" he stated frantically. Nikki seemed to think for a second and then knocked the door. Neil froze not knowing what to do. A man in a white cloak exited the room and asked gruffly "what do you kids want?".

Neil couldn't believe this. That was the famous Soma Schiskal! What should he say? He remained frozen in place. Nikki instead answered "my friend here is interested in science and I thought you could explain to him what he should try to do to become a scientist". The man looked at them and said

"that's something you should decide yourself" and then proceed to shut the door behind him.

When they returned to his room, Neil was lost for words. He met the Soma Schiskal!

"so" said Nikki "how did that feel?".

"it felt amazing!" answered Neil.

"well stick with me and you can keep feeling like that" Nikki replied. Maybe she isn't so bad thought Neil.

Present:  
"so the only reason that you hang out with her is being she gets your adrenaline going?" asked Max.

"pretty much" replied Neil.

"he's still a coward though" stated Nikki.

"I like to think things through" complained Neil.

"so how about you Max ready to-" asked Nikki before being cut off by her stomach rumbling.

"may we should get a something to eat" suggested Neil.

"but what's about Max's story" whined Nikki.

"it can wait" stated Max.

Without further questions they got up and headed to the lounge. Max couldn't help but feel relieved he didn't want to tell his story anyway.


	5. One size doesn't fit all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Took me a while but the new chapter is here so enjoy.

Max was glad he didn't have to tell his story yesterday. He didn't want them to know. He literally only met them yesterday. He wasn't getting into that shit yet, no never. Though he said didn't need to linger on that thought. Training began today and they would need to pick their weapon type.

Without any further delay Max made his way to the lounge where the Ciel told them to meet yesterday. Upon arrival Max was greeted by Nikki and Neil. "Max you gotta see this!" shouted Nikki across the room "they have this crazy catalogue!". This confused Max why did they need a catalogue.

"max great to see, we're about to discuss your God Arcs" addressed Ciel.

"fine, whatever" mumbled Max approaching her.

"so this is the Arc part catalog" explained Ciel "it includes the Arc parts thats can be provided by the branch".

"so we're picking what?" asked Nikki.

"the weapon type" answered Neil.

"so they're not stuck as swords?" questioned Nikki yet again.

"pretty much" answered Ciel. "so browse through it and find the God Arc best suited to you" order Ciel.

After some time deciding they settled on their choice. "I like the" said Nikki pointing to a Buster blade, shotgun and shield.

"interesting choice" responded Ciel.

Next Neil continued saying "I've made my choice". He then proceeded to show his decision of a short blade, assault and shield.

"max what about you?" questioned Ciel. Max simply pointed at a charge Spear, sniper and Buckler.

After that the whole was like blur for Max. Ciel placed their and then proceeded to give them a lecture on God Arc. The only person that appeared to be interested was Neil. Once the Day was over Max went his room to sleep.

It felt like hell when Max woke up. Of course it would be though as Max had woken up at 4am. He couldn't exactly get back to sleep so he decided to wander around.

Eventually he arrived at the lounge. It appeared to be empty until Max noticed the guy in the rabbit costume. "who the fuck are you?!" demanded Max. The rabbit turn to look at him and back to the drink in front of him. Max decided to approach the rabbit only to notice a armlet. Max couldn't believe it this guy couldn't be a God Eater. Could he?

Before he could do anything he was caught of guard by some entering the lounge. It was none other than Nana. "couldn't get to sleep?" she asked.

"pretty much" Max admitted. "I can make you a sandwich" she offered.

"not interested" snapped Max "who's the rabbit?".

"oh that's Kigurumi" replied Nana casually.

So the rabbits name was Kigurumi. "where the hell did from" he question irritated.

"nobody knows" returned Nana "he just works here and doesn't talk so you can't ask him". This is leading him in damn circles.

"none of this fucking helping" he snapped.

"what makes you think that I know anything?!" Nana snapped back. Admitting defeat Max backed off.

"sorry for snapping" apologised Nana. But he wasn't paying attention. He couldn't stop thinking, who is that rabbit? 


	6. A step closer to full time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter. It's quite short but finally gets them out in the field.

As the morning continued, Nikki and Neil arrived at the lounge. "wow Max! You're up early!" stated Nikki cheerfully. Max decided it was best to not answer her. He really was not in the mood to talk to her.

After a while Ciel finally arrived. "your first-class day of training begins today, so you should all eat". Following her words Nikki and Neil finished their breakfast.

Eventually after a long walk through the branch they arrived at the testing room. "first of all, we're going have you do target practice" commanded Ciel.

"aww, but thats boring" moaned Nikki.

"marksmanship can be the difference between life and death as a God Eater" replied Ciel simply. After a while they began using their God Arcs. At first missing the target until with some practice they started hitting it more consistently. Ciel ended of the session and excused them.

The day after they were notified they would begin mastery of their melee weapons. Max wasn't too annoyed being assigned to Gilbert he seemed a lot like him. "your going to need to use your strength to charge while avoiding the enemy" Gilbert stated "so you nees to improve yours skills". Max ended up being told how to attack and repeating those steps on simulated Aragami. Eventually the session came an end and he was finally approaching his first mission. He had come to discover Nikki and Neil were feeling the same way. Of course that was mostly from small talk. He really only need to get information.

Whem the day finally came Max ended up dreading it. He was stuck with fucking David. He was way to nice. This had caused Max, Nikki and Neil to discuss what he was probably taking. But Max decided he just needed to ignore him.

City or whatever remained of it seemed pretty empty. It was hard for Max to believe the were a bunch of Ogretails there. However as they continued they found there targets and got to work. Max usd his charge to hospital advantage, so he could deal more damage to the Ogretails. Though it took a while they finally cleared them out. Everyone appeared to be on the offensive besides David. Maybe it was some kind of training method? He seemed to only provide support. Maybe he was more of a supporter? This all mde Max wonder, what makes him tick? 


	7. Sunkern grid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meet the branches head operator and embark on their second mission.

After waking up Max, Nikki and Neil had met up at the operators desk. "there you are, Ciel told me you would be here" said the woman at the desk.

"who the hell are you?" ask Max gruffly.

"I'm Hibari Takeda, the head operator here" she greeted "I'll be guiding you on your mission today".

"there you guys are, ready for a mission" said David cheerfully. As he walked towards the counter, Max gave of a annoyed glare.

"so where are we heading?" asked Nikki.

"your going to be hunting some deadpikes" answered Hibari. David lead the way as they headed for the choppers.

After eventually reaching their destination, max notice what appeared to be a power plant. "look at this place. It's so old" stated Nikki.

"OK guys focus, the Aragami are ahead of you" signaled Hibari on the radio.

"got it" replied David as they approached the Aragami.

Max stayed back and got a vantage point while the overs went in closer. It seem simple really. Take them out from a distance job done. Taking aim, he waited for a opening and fired. The Aragami seemed to flinch but continue. "shit" muttered Max

He took aim again but Nikki went in for the kill. "only 2 Aragami left" updated Hibari. Deciding it was best to finish the rest off with melee he charge in. Taking aim he landed a hit on the deadpike, eliminating it. "good work guys that's all of them! Go collect the cores!" cheered Hibari. Going in for the devour, he collected the core.

"wow that was easy" said Nikki. They did feel kinda easy.

"OK guys extraction team is on its way" noted Hibari.

"hey Max can you and Nikk meet at lounge later?" asked Neil.

"sure, whatever" replied Max.

"it's great to see your all getting along" stated David.

"fuck off David" scolded Max.

After a while the extraction team arrived and they made their way back to the Den. After arriving at the lounge, Neil pulled out some kind a tablet. "I've been doing research using Norn and I've found something that may interest you" stated Neil.

"what is it?" asked Max.

"found a record of are units members" answered Neil.

Placing the tablet in front of Max and Nikki, a list of names were brought up. Looking through the list their were 3 they didn't realize. However the one that caught his attention was Jasper with the note deceased next to it.

"the interesting thing is, that he joined fenrir the same year as David" stated.

"do you think they know each other" asked Nikki.

"obviously they were in the same unit" replied Max.

"should we ask David about him?" questioned Neil.

"no way" replied Max "do some more digging".

"OK" said Neil

Later in the day Max made his way to his room only to see the damn rabbit. We're the hell did it keep coming from? "what do you want?" Max asked. The rabbit only looked at him. "what do you want?" asked Max again. The rabbit seemed stare before handing him something and walking away. The first thing he noticed was that it said classified on it. What the fuck is that rabbit? 


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max discovers some secrets about a an old friend of David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is another new chapter. Also made some improvements on the previous chapters.

Having returned to his room, he collapsed on his bed. Is he really going to do this? That device probably has a virus on it. Despite his reasoning he couldn't resist. Getting up he made his way to the terminal in his room and inserted the device.

Suddenly a video started playing. "hey Gwen are you going to join us?" said a blond teen.

"I'm busy Jasper, go annoy someone else" said a younger Gwen.

"come on Gwen" said Jasper "David asked me to invite you and everything".

The Gwen the video appeared hesitant but replied "fine".

The screen went black before moving to a recording of a funeral. This must be Jasper's death thought Max. However this assumption appeared wrong when Jasper came into view. Next to him appears to be David. "it's not your fault Jasper" he said.

"not meeting him on the way killed him" replied Jasper.

"no one was expecting that Aragami, it was literally not recorded anywhere before this incident" argued David.

"we need to kill that Aragami and stop it hurting anyone else" stated Jasper.

After that the video ended. Taking the device out of the terminal, Max thought to himself. How is this classified? Its not even official. How was the second video even taken? It all didn't add up. However one thing was clear that Aragami must have killed Jasper. Right? He needed more evidence. Deciding to call it a day, Max went out to sleep.

The next day Max decided to head to operator's desk. Luckily for him Hibari was there. "how are missions organised?" he asked without warning.

"oh, Max you caught me by surprise" replied Hibari in alarm.

"answer the question" snapped Max.

"why do you want to know?" questioned Hibari.

"not important" mumbled Max

"just tell so I can help" asked Hibari.

"fine" Max said "I need to ask him about something".

"OK, I'll arrange it for your next mission" replied Hibari. "but first your mission today is with Gwen"

"whatever, I can handle her" replied Max.

"good, it should be in the an hour" stated Hibari.

Walking away Max thought to himself. Damn. He probably owed her now. That didn't matter. It was provided what he needed. Watch David I'm coming for you.


	9. A creature from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but the new chapter is here. Enjoy.

Max couldn't wait to get that info out David. He may finally be able to wipe that smirk of his face. However first he was stuck with the Gwen. She washed so bothered by this that it was wonder if she agreed.

From the second he saw Nikki and Neil with her, he knew it wasn't going to go well. "alright you little shits, we're going to the sunkern grid" he ordered.

"weren't we there yesterday" asked Nikki unimpressed.

"get used to it because your going to be visiting the same locations again" stated Gwen.

Whhat are we killing then? "asked Max.

" we're sending you out to eliminate some cocoon maidens" answered Gwen. However before anymore questions could be asked she ushered them out.

Once they arrived at the airport destination they alerted by Hibari that they were ready to go. As they made their way towards the target Max noticed that they stuck in place.

"this should be easy!" exclaimed Nikki "they can't move!".

"be careful Nikki the the database states that their excellent snipers" warned Neil.

Taking no notice Nikki charged in only to knocked back. "use your shield if you're going to do that" complained Gwen.

"sorry" apologised Nikki.

Switching to gun form max to aim with Neil and Gwen. With a few shots the Aragami fell with the others surrounding it.

"great work guys the extraction team is on the way" cheered Hibari.

"great I can get you little shits out of my hair" said Gwen proceeding to collect the core.

"change of plans fall out to the west!" ordered Hibari "a large Aragami is approaching and we need the rookies out here!".

"got it Hibari" replied Gwen "come you heard her let's get out of here!"

"we can take it" complained Nikki

"I'm in charge and you're getting out of here" ordered Gwen leading them to the meeting point.

From their not much happened. They ended up heading back to the Den and Gwen complained about them before leaving.

Max decided to get the a drink in lounge while waiting for his mission with David. He needed all his energy to question him. When he arrived at the operators desk he was greeted by David.

"i can't you want me to help you train!" he exclaimed excitedly "I'm so honoured".

Max simply sad "shut up David".

Unaltered he said "let's go then". Leaving the no time to talk they left.

It didn't take long for them. So arrive at the abandoned city. Everything was planned by Max. They will slay some ogretails and get the information out of David. Wasting no time Max proceeded to eliminate all of the ogretails. "that was amazing Max, you have really improved" complimented David.

"shut up David" sighed Max. "all I want from is some info".

"what?" asked David confused.

"who the Fuck is Jasper and what happened to him!?" questioned Max.

David froze. He couldn't talk he was too caught up in his head own thoughts. "wh... Where did you... Hear that name?" asked David.

"it's fucking public information David!" answered.

David wasn't listening though. He was on the floor, mumbling "it was my fault" to himself on repeat.

However before Max could question him an ergent message arrived. "pull out now a dangerous Aragami is approaching!" ordered Hibari.

"fuck" he mumbled he needed to get David out of here but he wouldn't move. "come on David!" he orded. However David remained still. He haf to do something. "David isn't moving" Max stated over the radio.

It remained quiet until Hibari responded "OK, we're sending a rescue team".

He just needed to defend David and not die. Easy right? This was however to soon when the Aragami arrived. It appeared humanoid until the lower body appeared. It appeared to be a scorpion.

Max decided to take a battle stance only for his God Arc not to work. Fuck. What was he meant to do. All thought was cut short as the creature approached. It swped it's tail, easily beat the non-functioning God Arc.

The beasts left Max to approach David. What was he meant to do? It couldn't end like this! It couldn't! In a sprint he charged the Aragami. He needed to save David. He couldn't kill the guy. He wasn't that fucked up. He needed to do this. That thought sent a power through his body. Charged in a way like never before. The Aragami again swiped. This time he had the power. Unleashing the charges he pier through the tail. The Aragami was startled but readied to attack but...

A voice sound sound from above "watch out!". Without a second for action a blast hit the Aragami.

"watch it Kanon! You could of hit him!" scolded someone from the chopper. Was it that Kanon?

Another voice came from the chopper shouting "just get down there Shun!".

"fine! Whatever Karel" responded the one apparently Shun. Suddenly a God Eater jumped onto the Aragami hitting it.

Taking the knock back from the hit, the Aragami screamed. Suddenly everything went cloudy as Max struggled to see. All he could Make out was the Aragami disappearing.

"what the hell?!" shouted shun.

"a bias field is blocking your vision. Stay put and the copper will pick you up" ordered Hibari.

From there everything passed in a flash. The chopper, the branch, unconscious. It left him thinking. What has he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Arc names:  
> Max-Forgotten one  
> David-Frontier  
> Nikki-Wonder  
> Neil-Discovery  
> Gwen-Bureau


	10. Old friends, new allies and a little first-love juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki goes to check on Max and meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a new chapter from Nikki perspective. Hope you guys enjoy.

Nikki had been spending the last few days checking on him. He was her friend after all. However she would be lying if she wasn't angry with him. Why didn't he bring her and Neil along? This situation could have been avoided. But she needed to move on.

Max still not being unconscious was definitely scary. Especially when David ♯ already. Though he is older and not well in the head after all this. This definitely did have a effect on blood. They temporarily lost David and Max with Gwen helping David recover.

Nikki sighed. Mission weren't the same without him. She was always caught up in whether everyone is OK or not. She needed to stay positive though. She could teach Max all the new things they learned.

However for now she needed to be ready. The branch was having visitors from HQ. It made Nikki wonder what they would be like. Saying goodbye to the unconscious Max, she left.

Nikki needed to talk to someone. Anyone. She thought for a second. "how about Space Kid? ". Getting off the elevator, she made her to the lounge. To her surprise the place was almost empty besides the girl behind the counter Mutsumi. Nikki only recently learned her name but she was cool.

Taking a seat on the stool she asked" can I get a drink? '.

"sure what would you like?" replied Mutsumi.

"I'll just have water" answered Nikki.

"coming right up!" stated Mutsumi.

Unknown to Nikki, 2 people movement to sit on the stools next to Nikki.

"how are you hanging?" asked one of them.

Nikki looked to see a young woman next to her. "wow you look so cool!" she exclaimed.

"thanks my names Ered" the woman responded "and this is my cool captain Tatsumi"

The older man next received a nudge from Ered before greeting "hey" to Nikki.

"here you go Nikki" said Mutsumi handing Nikki her drink. "oh captain Tatsumi and Ered? Can I interest you two in a drink?" Mutsumi continued to ask.

"we'll have a soda each" responded Tatsumi.

"so what Unit are you apart of?" asked Ered

"oh, I'm from BLOOD" answered Nikki.

"that's so cool! I'm only in the the office 3rd unit" responded Ered.

"don't forget squad 1" chimmed in Tatsumi.

"squad?" asked Nikki

"well you're see us older members of the 3rd units are all captains, so we have squads for the God Eaters under us" Tatsumi explained.

"that's awesome!" exclaimed Nikki.

Well always need to be at different satellite bases, so allows us to cover more ground" replied Tatsumi.

"there you two go" said Mutsumi, handing them their drinks.

Both took a sip before spitting it out in disgust. "what is this?!" asked Tatsumi shocked by the taste.

"first love juice it's all we have left" responded Mutsumi.

"Seriously?! How did Sakaki convince R & D to bring it back?!" questioned Tatsumi in shock.

Nikki unable to hold it in started laughing. After her drink and discussion with Tatsumi and Ered, Nikki made her way to her room. Sitting down she decided on what to. Maybe she should go see Mum tomorrow? She could see her after the guests arrive tomorrow.

The only thing she could think about was the current situation they were in. She just hoped Max would wake up tommorow. 


	11. Visitors from HQ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but here's the new update. Enjoy

The light was blinding. Where was he? What happened? These were all things that rushed through Max's mind. He attempted to push himself up but but couldn't. Giving up he laid down.

"oh you're awake?" came a voice from across the room. Max slightly turned his head to see a nurse. She made her way to Max to check up on him. "can you tell me how your feeling?" she asked.

"I... Feel... Like shit" Max managed to let out well.

"well you should be better soon" she replied. "now relax I'll sort you out".

Max drifted back into sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki stood anxiously with the rest of BLOOD awaiting the visitors from HQ. It had been all the talk around the branch.

Whispering to Neil she asked "heard anything new about Max?".

Sighing, Neil replied "no, I've heard nothing".

"OK" Nikki resigns. Thinking about Max just made her sad. She just wanted him to wake up. Was that too much?

Her mind was brought back to reality as she heard the Den's gate opening. From it emerged 4 people.

One was old. He appeared to have grey hair with a moustache. He seemed to wearing outdoor clothing. He talking to Sakaki with another person next to him. The man was clad in white with blond. He appeared... To look like David? No he looked exactly like David. It was definitely strange.

Behind them stood a Woman in formal attire with blond hair. Though could she really call it formal? It looked more like the stuff her mum used to wear.

However there also appeared to be a God Eater in a green coat. His hair was long and messy. He seemed to be talking to the woman.

Before she could continue she was distracted by Sakaki saying "... And here is our esteemed Blood special forces".

"interesting... But what was this about money" the oldest stranger replied.

"now, now Mr Campbell were have a more pressing arrangements" stated Sakaki.

Campbell made an unimpressed face but followed. "come Daniel" he ordered.

"sir, would it be possible to allow me to stay behind to ask these God Eater some questions" he asked "for my research".

"whatever" mumbled Campbell before walking out.

The woman and God Eater followed. However she stopped by Daniel. "what are you doing Daniel?" she interrogated.

"never mind that Hilda, move along" answered Daniel. With a unimpressed look, Hilda and the God Eater followed Campbell.

"so may I ask who the captain is?" questioned Daniel.

"that would be me Doctor" replied Ciel.

"good, I have many questions to ask" he stated.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence irritated Max. It felt so wrong. Why couldn't someone be here. He didn't care how annoying they would be, he just wanted to not go insane.

However this came back to bite him when Nikki and Neil entered.

"Max! It's so good to know that you're alive" said Nikki with a look of relief.

"how are you feeling ?"asked Neil.

"like shit" answered Max.

"Max shit is going down!" exclaimed Nikki.

"what?!" asked Max.

"we've got people here from HQ" answered Neil.

"Oh..." Max let out with a sign of relief on his face. "what about David?" he asked.

" still in his room" replied Neil.

"Damn't... " mumbled Max

"there's this guy from HQ that looks almost exactly the same as David!" exclaimed Nikki.

"your fucking kidding" retorted Max

"sadly no" said Neil.

Great just great. Another David.

"when will you be out of here?" asked Neil.

"tomorrow" simply replied Max.

Before they could continue, the doctor entered. "visiting time has ended" she stated.

They exchanged goodbyes and Max was left. As he got ready to rest, one thing stuck in his mind. "Fuck, I feel guilty about what happened to David" he thought aloud. 


	12. You call this decorating?!

Leaving the infirmary was a pain. Asking if he had any symptoms, telling him to take it easy. It was all so annoying. But it was over. He said could go back to killing shit.

So he thought. Once he arrived at his room he was greeted by Ciel outside.

"what is it?" asked Max unamused.

"well" she began. "considering your condition we're putting you on a easier task".

"and?" questioned Max.

"it won't be combat focused" she answered.

"what do you mean not combat focused?!" complained Max.

"your condition could made missions dangerous so we've assigned you to assisting our guests at sacred ground" explained Ciel.

"aren't Aragami also there?" he asked bitterly.

"that's why we're sending Romeo with you" answered Ciel calmly.

"fuck me" complained Max in annoyance.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Max was fucked. He was stuck with Romeo. Of he didn't know him well but he had the positive aura. He hated it.

Moving towards the helipad. It arrived.

"so how are you doing Max" it said with a annoying grin.

"fuck Romeo" Max said.

"come on don't be like that!" whined Romeo. "this is going to be fun!"

Max knew he would continue talking, so he ignored him.

"there you are" came the voice of Daniel "we've got no time to waste".

What the hell?! It was another David?! Well Max knew he was going to hate this.

"give them some slack Daniel" requested...a God Eater? "we can still make it".

"I'm sorry, this sacred ground has just hot me so excited!" exclaimed Daniel cheerfully.

"well keep it in Daniel" ordered Hilda

Daniel seemed to give a disapproving look before turn to Max. "where are my manner?" he said "my name is Daniel".

Great thought Max his name even sounded like David's.

"these lovely people with me are Hilda, my lab assistant and Ricardo, our security" continued Daniel.

It wasn't long before they boarded the chopper and departed. Max wasn't really excited to return to sacred ground. Sure he'd spent a lot of his life at the orphanage there. However it wasn't home. Well nowhere home. His were put to an end as they approached the summit of sacred ground.

This place... It was a so different from the outside world. It didn't mater how long he was here. It always felt strange. So he could the understand the amazement of their guests.

"so we'll settle at the cottage first and plan" suggest Romeo "sounds good?".

There was mutual agreement in the group as they approached the cottage. Upon entering Max was shocked by how badly unnatural everything was. Was that a bar stool next to what could be considered a throne.

"The funiture is rather... Unique" observed Hilda holding her disgust.

"thanks! Everyone at the branch made everything themselves!" proclaimed Romeo.

Why didn't he expect that?

Of course the next tough decision came. Picking a room. They were all so...wierd. One room was simple and organised. Another look like it was made by a child with all the bright colours. One literally looked like a bar. Another was bright pink. With...a pen it. The other rooms where mostly the same. Who the hell designed these rooms.?

"looks like you've seen the rooms" inserted Romeo.

"who these abominations?" simply asked Max.

"don't be like that" begged Romeo "all of us at BLOOD work so hard on these".

Wanting no more he went for the first room. He really needed some rest from all of this. 


	13. The sacred ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. It's been awhile. Enjoy

Boredom. Max was more than prepared for it. He'd literally been sent on the easiest mission. Sent to the Aragami free with very little time in borders with the guy that repels Aragami. How couldn't this be easier?!

It didn't help that Romeo was cooking breakfast. Of course to no one's surprise it was charred. They ended up having to use scraps prepared by the Ricardo guy. Which was actually edible. Though with all that behind them they set out.

"as you probably know, we're looking for different concentrations of 'heart' in the area" explained Hilda.

"well it's unlikely that there will be any interferences, so take your time" offered Romeo.

"so why do have God Eaters here then?" Max complained.

"it does seem a little overkill..." admitted Daniel

The creepy fuckers agreeing with him? Seriously?!

"sure he there aren't any Aragami but once we reach the outer continent, the Aragami get way more powerful" explained.

"how powerful?" asked Ricardo with a slight reluctance.

"you the big bads, Psions, Deusphages, etc" answered Romeo.

"deus-what?" questioned Max.

"Deusphages, Aragami that have evolved for the sole purpose of killing God Eater" answered Daniel "though learned would be a better word".

"though we shouldn't need to worry" stated Hilda "the chances of us encountering any are slim".

"that's reassuring" mumbled Ricardo.

After their little they made their way collecting sample from the ground at different distances from the epicentre of the continent. Eventually they reached the outskirts of sacred ground.

"this should be out last sample" stated hilda.

"great work everyone let's pack up and head back" celebrated Daniel.

"so we're heading back to the far east branch?" asked Max.

"the chopper won't be here for awhile so we'll have to wait a bit but pretty much" answered Hilda

After packing up they made haste towards the cottage. Once they found out they were going to wait 4 hours, Ricardo decided to cook diner. They sat in a circle eating.

"so this is what Dr Rachel's sacrifice brought?" asked Daniel "I could never imagine it would be so beautiful".

"you don't really ever stop talking about her do you Daniel?" asked Hilda.

"how could I, she's done so much in her righteous quest for humanity" Daniel replied "how could I not admire her"

Wow he was starting to talk like she was some messiah. It really creeped him out. Max couldn't believe that the others looked so unfazed by this. Except... Romeo. In fact he looked really uncomfortable. At least he knew Romeo wasn't insane just too cheerful.

Before Daniel could continue, a message from the extraction came in telling them to be ready. At least he could get out of here away from that creep Daniel. 


	14. God Eater's test

"how long do you think it will take until you are allowed to actually do something?" asked Nikki.

"no idea" answered Max "probably forever".

"alright you little shits, Captains here!" commanded Gwen entering with the rest of Blood. Except someone was missing. Right David is still gone thought Max.

"I've got everyone's assignments for today" alerted Ciel.

"oh what are we doing?!" asked Nikki with anticipation.

"Romeo, Gwen, Nikki, Neil. We've got reports of a Yaksha at Aigis" ordered Ciel.

"on it" replied Romeo.

"Gilbert, julius, Nana and I will be taking care of a Rufus Caligula at sunkern Grid" continued Ciel.

"this one's not escaping" assured Gilbert.

"and Max you've been stationed to assist the first unit" finished Ciel.

"whatever" mumbled Max.

"great, I'll notify captain von strasbourg" stated Ciel.

"wait who?!" asked Max

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Thing's had to go wrong for Max and in this case he was stuck with chivalry nutjob, Emil.

"so what are we hunting?" asked Max unimpressed.

"we shall test thy power against a vajira!" exclaimed Emil.

"our show will be dazzling!" chimed in Preston.

Max knew this could only get worse. But at least that Nurf was on the same page as him.

"can we just go fuck up some Aragami" complained Nurf.

Emil seemed to be caught of guard but regained his composure.

"yes, we must make haste!" commanded Emil

And so Max was sent off. Again. At least it was a quick journey by chopper. Once they arrived they took position.

"so are we going to kill it or what?" asked Nurf

"restrain yourself, operator guidence is of great importance" scolded Emil.

"is everyone ready" came a voice over the radio.

"we are ready to defend our honor, Fran" answered Emil.

"you do that Emil" said Fran "everyone else follow his lead".

"let us make haste" announced Preston.

Taking charge they moved towards the Vajira. Taking advantage of the Vajira's unawareness, Emil slammed into its side with the boost charge. The Vajira is knocked over from the attack, allowing Nurf to send a massive blow to it's head.

With the Aragami's head bond shattered, it burst up with extreme force. It proceeds to jump back, firing bolts of lightning.

The God Eaters manage to defend against the attack, switching to gun form to fire at the Vajira. Unfazed, the Vajira charged at performing a swipe before anyone could react.

"shit, the bastard's pissed off" cursed Max.

"lay a trap for the beast" commanded Emil.

As the Aragami charged towards them, Preston manages to put down a stun trapped. The Aragami continues towards it and is locked in.

The four moved in to heavily strike the Aragami while its weak. After many blows from the 3, the Aragami dies with a howl.

"great work" radioed Fran "an extraction is on its way".

"great work my alies, you have passed the mark of a God Eater!" congratulated Emil.

"what?" questioned Nurf confused.

"Why God Eaters prove themselves against the these Aragami" explained Emil as he extracted the core. "now dig in to your share of the reward".

Following along they each took their share of materials.

"look they're here" directed Preston to the chopper.

As chopper approached a message over the radio played "get out of there! A Aragami is approa...". However the rest was not on time as a flash of red bursted through the chopper.

"holy shit!" exclaimed Max, taken a back.

"A extremely powerful Aragami has entered the area!" alerted Fran.

"retreat!" ordered Emil as they attempted to escape but the Aragami noticed them and charged, forcing to put up their shield. The attacker knocked Nurf and Emil slightly back, however Max and Preston flying.

Max got up to see the Aragami approach the others. He needed to do something. It was fast, their slower combat wouldn't be able to catch up with it. It all made him feel weak. But he wasn't weak, how dare it call him weak!

He felt a surge of anger similar to what he felt before. But whole. Charging up, he jump and released towards the Aragami. As he glided a drill like shape appear on his God Arc as he collided with the Aragami's head. Blow to exposed head knocked it over, killing it instantly.

"are you OK?!" exclaimed a concerned voice.

Max looked to see Ciel running towards them.

"are any of you hurt? " she asked.

"nothing, that we can't could impede us" answered Emil.

"good" acknowledged Ciel, relieved.

"hey Kid how about you extract the core?" suggest Gilbert

"uh sure, whatever" answered Max, proceeding to extract core with a devour.

"I'm impressed" said Gilbert "wouldn't expect a bunch of rookies to take out a rufus Caligula".

"well this is why you should have me do more" answered Max, hoping this would finally get him doing something.

Approaching from the distance, Nana asked "should we tell him that it was on the edge death?".

"let him enjoy this" answered Julius, watching the scene unfold.

"captain Alencon, I must congratulate you" said Emil "I believe Max here used a blood art"

"what?" asked Ciel shocked "are you sure?"

"in all my time with Erina, I have never seen a attack like that" assured Emil.

"we'll follow this up at the den" stated Ciel.

Not long after a second chopper arrived to pick them up. As returned to the den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood Art: Drill Crush I  
> Unleashes a drill-like charge glide that is extremely effective on broken bonds


	15. Results

Darkness.  
It was all around me.  
I couldn't do it.  
I failed him.  
I shouldn't be here.  
He was the hero, not me.  
I'm just a idiot.  
Getting people hurt.  
Please forgive me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"wow that's so cool Max!" gleefully exclaimed Nikki.

"he's has to be kidding" retorted Neil "there is no way he could beat an Aragami that powerful".

"you to bitter to admit it Neil?" gloated Max.

"like hell!" exclaimed Neil in frustration.

"break it up you two" ordered Gilbert from behind them.

"you can't be playing along with this too?!" complained Neil.

"trust me kid I know rufus caligulas and that was one" Gilbert casually answered.

"argh!" fumed Neil as he proceeded to leave.

"hey Neil, come back!" shouted Nikki after him.

They were alone without any other god eater in sight.

"so how are you feeling about the your victory" asked Gilbert "must be fun to wind yours friend up".

"what makes you think I'm doing that?" asked Max, hiding his enjoyment.

"I'm not an idiot" retorted Gilbert "do it to my old friend all the time".

"who the hell is that?" asked Max. He would be lying if he didn't admit he was a little curious.

"not sure if you've heard of him" replied Gilbert.

"try me" dared Max.

"instructor Makabe" answered Gilbert.

"who"

"instructor Makabe" repeat Gilbert

"never heard of him" admitted Max.

"didn't you had" said Gilbert "you lack any of his 'flawless' advice on women".

"what kind of fucking instructor is he meant to be" asked Max.

"a God Eater instructor" simply answered Gilbert

"why are you actually talking to me?" questioned Max.

"wanted to talk you about those materials you've been gathering" answered Gilbert.

"just get on with it then" demanded Max.

"we should go see Licca she should give you a better idea of what to do than me" suggested Gilbert.

"fine" resigned Max.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel definitely wasn't expecting this. How did he develop a Blood art so? How they help him improve it? Has he started displaying a Blood Power? She needed to be patient she could hear it all out from Emil.

"so Max awakened his Blood Art, while facing the Rufus Caligula?" she asked.

"yes, he did it was quite an extraordinary sight" explained Emil "at the perfect moment as well".

"That's all Emil, I'll continue this with Max" she stated.

They exchanged goodbyes and she left the room. She really needed to get everything ready. She'd need to arrange Blood Art training, teach him Blood Bullets. She would also need to look into his Blood Power. But she was getting ahead of herself. She needed to wait for now.


	16. A story untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max discovers what happened to Jasper

"So your looking to upgrade your God Arc?" the technician asked.

"Pretty much" answered Max.

"think you can do it Licca?" Gilbert questioned.

The technician Licca look over the God Arc, examining it.

"should be to increase it's damage potential" she stated.

She looked Max up and down.

"your going to need 3 Ifrit Blades and a Ifrit Halo is you want to mix it with your current parts, otherwise more if you want to make a new part". Licca explained

"I'll go with mixing" Max decided.

"hmm... Let's see" she said looking over his materials. "you may may need a coldsteel crystal to keep it stable".

"the fuck do I get one of those?" questioned Max.

"I could get you one" offered Gilbert.

"what's the catch?" asked Max.

"get David out of his pit" demanded Gilbert.

"fine" said Max, leaving to find David.

As he walked down the corridors he thought to himself, what the fuck is David doing. He hadn't been gone for over a week. Surely he must have come out talking about his happiness shit. But no he was still gone.

Eventually reaching the door, he decided to knock.

"who the fuck is it?!" shouted Gwen from behind the door. Great she was here.

"it's me" answered Max

After a brief period the door to reveal Gwen.

"what do you want you little shit?" she asked.

"I'm here to see David" Max answered simply.

She sighed before saying "David isn't a condition to see..." but was cut off by David.

"Gwen! Is that Max?!" asked David with a hint of desperation.

"yes, I'm just asking him to leave!" shouted back.

"please! Don't!" he managed to let out.

"OK" answered Gwen, giving in. She let Max in but pulled him aside. "don't make him any worse" she said before leaving the room.

As max went to sit down opposite David, he could feel the tension in the room.

"I'm so sorry Max..." pleaded David. "I should have killed it...".

Max hesitated for a second but responded "It wasn't your fucking fault David, no one saw it coming".

"it is my fault Max! I'm the reason it Exists!" snapped David before drawing back.

Max stared dumbfounded. How could he have anything to do with it. "what are you talking about David?".

"I'm responsible for that Aragami Max!" snapped David. The fear even clearer.

"how are you fucking responsible David?!" snapped back Max, losing patience. "you literally have nothing to do with it!".

"It's Jasper!" exclaimed David.

Max wanted to say something but his tongue conspired against him. How could it he be Jasper? He's dead. He saw the video of the funeral and everything. With the little strength he let out "but he's dead, the funeral...".

"it was all a lie!" admitted David as tears fell from his eyes. "I lied to everyone...told them he's was eaten by the Aragami we faced"

David and Max stared each other down with a look of Sadness against confusion.

"Tell me everything" demanded Max

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark aria filled the air as 4 God Eaters navigate the forest.

"watch your step, the Aragami here much more powerful than anywhere else" ordered a woman.

"don't worry Vice Captain Ciel, we've got this" answered a young red head.

"David..." scolded a olive haired God Eater "we've got to be ready".

"there's 4 of us Jasper, we can keep each other safe" replied David.

"well you better not get your self killed" demanded a dark haired God Eater.

"got it Gwen" replied David.

Ciel gave them a stern look before saying "time is of the essence, we need to find that Aragami causing the disruption"

The 3 young God Eaters nodded before following her lead.

The journey felt like forever as they trekked through the forest of apocalypse. Still however there was no sign of the mystery Aragami.

"are we sure this Aragami is even around?" asked David.

"yeah everything seems empty" added Jasper.

"isn't that why we should be more cautious?" countered Gwen.

Things seemed like they were going to to continue but a communication came in.

"hey guys, I'm getting a reading!" it said.

"what is it Teroumi?" asked Ciel.

"it be to be 2, no 4 Fierce Kongous!" alerted Teroumi.

"what?! Everything prepare for the worst!" ordered Ciel.

The 4 unloaded shots as the Aragami approached.

"it's not scratching them!" alerted Gwen.

"it's there strong armor, play defensive and use divine bullets!" ordered Ciel.

The God Eater defensively attacked and dodged as the Aragami assaulted them. They mange to weave out of their attacks until the earth shuddered.

"There damaging the structure of the ground!" alerted Jasper.

Before they could react the ground collapse bringing Jasper, David and a Kongou down below.

"no!" shouted Gwen.

"we need to leave, if we don't we won't be able to get support!" ordered Ciel.

Gwen followed as they made a escape.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

When David and Jasper came to, they realised that they were deep under the tree. Both decided to change their God Arc to melee and scout the area. There unsuccessful scout lead them to the only entrance.

"stick behind me Davy, OK?" request Jasper.

Taking the risk the risk they proceed through to the narrow path reveling a open expanse. It seemed empty until they saw It.

Standing on 4 legs and with infernal red scales in the corner was It. Feasting on the Kongou with it's 3 heads. They both knew instantly what It was. It was the Aragami. The one that killed Jaspers parents.

The beast was standing there ready for them to slay It. The both nodded silent before taking. David charge the side with all his effort. But nothing happened. The Aragami didn't fall or even stagger. Before he knew it the Aragami swipe at him launching him away.

Helpless and on the floor without his God Arc he was helpless. The Aragami probably knew it. But before It could do anything a blast hit its side. The Aragami moved its attention to Jasper. It charged at him allowing him just enough time to block.

David however crawled to safety. I can't do anything... How am I meant to help him? He thought before fading out of consciousness.

He awoke to the Aragami gone and Jasper lying in the corner. He looked weak and... Before he could continue David saw the signs. He was infected. His oracle cells are eating away at him. How long would he last? Was that his God Arc next to him? He'd need to kill him before he becomes an Aragami. It was all too much.

"hey... Davy..." Jasper managed to let out "I'm sorry... I couldn't kill it...please I need you to do something for me..."

"I can't kill you Jasper! There got to be another way!" argued David "maybe those squares at the Den can help you!"

"don't have a cow man... It too late for that anyway..." explained Jasper. "need you to make a promise,please... help everyone, they need a support to back them up, keep them save..."

"got it..." David barely managed to answer. He picked up his God Arc from beside Jasper and placed it above him ready to strike. After a long breath he brought it down... But he couldn't hit him. He tried again but Jasper was gone. Well his soul was. Before him stood a mass which was anything but Jasper. He was too. Giving into fear he ran away not looking back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"so you hesitated and fucked up?" question Max

"Max, I was weak, I couldn't be there for him... I'm the reason he was even infected" stated David

"why didn't you kill him once he turned" asked Max.

David hesitated but answered "once you become an Aragami only your own God Arc can kill you"

"so you'd have to bite the dust..." finished Max.

"but this was different from the brief of these things... his God Arc wasn't left behind..." explained David

"so It can't be killed" assumed Max.

"yes" stated David

Looking at the whole situation, every part of his body disagreeing. There had to be a way.

"that's bullshit!" argued Max "there's no way of knowing if it can't die!"

"Max-" started David

"have you even fucking tried anything?!" countered Max.

Realising his outburst, Max tried to compose himself. He didn't need Gwen kicking him out.

"your right" answered David "I haven't tried and maybe I should". David was silent before saying "I'm ready to come back but give me some time to think about how to stop it"

Max nodded and they decided to go their separate ways.

As max walked down the hallway he say Gwen.

"all done?" she asked.

"yeah, calmed him down" he answered.

"maybe you can actually care" teased Gwen

"sure lie to yourself" retorted Max

"keep telling yourself that you little shit" grinned Gwen before leaving to check up on David.

Max sighed to himself is that really what everyone thinks? That I care about them? Yeah right thought Max to himself sarcastically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's God Arc:  
> Melee//Variant Scythe  
> Gun//Shotgun  
> Shield//Tower Shield


	17. Advanced training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets some advanced training in Blood Arts and Neil is placed on a mission with space Kid.

"So everyone here Is your assignments" notified Ciel as she went around giving them their missions for the day.

"David, you've only just returned so I'm assigning you and Gwen to assist Dr Daniel" Ciel continued. 

Gwen seemed to groan at the idea while David got all cheerful.

"Neil and Nikki you will be assisting captain Daiba in the 4th unit" carried on Ciel. 

Neil seemed to cringe at the thought of having to talk to Space Kid. Nikki however seemed excited to speak to him more.

"Julius, Nana, Romeo, Gilbert, you've been requested to do a sweep of the forest of apocalypse". 

Gilbert and Julius nodded while Nana and Romeo cheered. 

"is there anything we need to know Ciel?" asked Julius.

"there seems to be increased activity with Arc Abberants, can you sort it out?" explained Ciel.

"Don't worry Ciel, we've got!" cheered Nana.

"thank you" acknowledged Ciel before continuing on "now Max we're going to be working on you Blood capabilities".

"what?" asked Max attempting to look unimpressed to hide his shock. He wasn't sure how she knew about him unlocking his Blood Art?

"don't think Emil didn't tell me about your Blood Art" ordered Ciel with a serious look. This however faded when she explained "this is going to be so fun!" practically jumping. "we can increase with your efficiency with Blood Arts and we get to work with Blood Bullets! I have so many recipes to share!" she continued in excitement.

Max stared at the scene shock. How did the most serious person in the room become this?

"Ciel...ugh you appear to be scaring him" nervously stated Julius.

Taking notice of what Julius said, Ciel calms  down and goes crimson Red. "sorry... I got a little excited there..." Ciel tried to explain.

"doesn't matter" simply stated Max before turning to Julius "and I wasn't scared".

"as you say" acknowledge Julius. 

Deciding to not wait around any longer Gilbert looks to Ciel "we'll leave you to it".

Following after them everyone else left leaving only Max and Ciel.

"so where the hell are we training?" asked Max bluntly.

"I've booked a simulation room for us" detailed Ciel as she led Max to the room.

Looking around the room looked exactly like where he was tested for his compatability test.

"so we're going to start with your Blood Art" ordered Ciel as she proceeded to gesture to the fake ogretail "use it on that target".

"fine" muttered Max as he prepared to charge. He took a step forward and glided into the target with a drill-like burst. The target vaporized with the blast.

"impressive" commented Ciel "now let's do that again".

\------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Neil was unhappy with the arrangement would be an understatement. He was stuck with Space Kid the dense idiot who was only encouraged by Nikki. Though he originally thought he could just ignore them and talk to the captain, that idea was ruined when he found out captain Daiba was a total klutz. He was practically stuck with 3 Nikkis. Not the greatest situation. 

"OK every! We've got to take out that Ravana!" ordered captain Daiba enthusiastically.

"yeah!" cheered Nikki and Space Kid.

"great" commented Neil sarcastically.

"that's the energy we need! If we can take this thing we should get home quicker!" commended Kanon.

"all right let's go then!" commanded Nikki as she charge with the other.

Neil decided to stick close behind as rear support. The last thing he needed was Nikki killing herself. Space kid decided to hit first with a charge from his boost hammer while Nikki followed up with a crush attack to the Ravana's head. Neil decided to switch to gun form and gets some hits before heading into the frenzy. However from the corner of his eye he noticed the captain. She seemed to be using round fangs to build up oracle. Neil wasn't sure what but it will probably be of use. His thoughts were cutting of by his God Arc indicating a lack of oracle. Time to go in. Switch to melee form he slid forwards and slashed at the Ravana's legs. Not much oracle but he can build it up.

The Ravana somersaults back before letting of some shots of fireballs. Neil made sure to guard the attacks. Luckily the other seemed to have the same idea.

However before they could continue their attack, Kanon shouted "watch out!".

Neil quickly looked around to see a lazer fire into the sky. Did she miss or something? His thoughts were however answered when a rain a lazer fell from the sky. They collided with the ground sending everyone flying and wiping out the Ravana. 

"Are you OK?! I told you to watch out!" shouted Kanon in corcern. 

"that was awesome! Can you teach how to do that?!" gleefully responded Nikki. 

Classic Nikki. Deciding to leave her be, he rain over to the Ravana to collect its core.

"great work getting the core" commented Kanon, causing Neil to jump. "sorry did I surprise you? I didn't hit you did I?" asked a concerned Kanon. 

"No I should be OK" answered Neil "what about you Nikki" 

"Amazing!" answered Nikki. 

"Well that's great! How about we head back" suggested Kanon "I'm going to make cookies". 

"yeah!" cheered Nikki and Space Kid in unison. 

Maybe cookies won't be so bad thought Neil. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Training had gone well for Max. Ciel had helped him improve his precision with his God Arc. Now he had to sit through her nerd out about bullets. It's like he was completely bored just listening to someone talk about bullets for the an hour can be tiring.

"I'm not boring you am I?" questioned Ciel.

"honestly yes" answered Max "you Lost me half an hour ago"

"my apologies" apologised Ciel, clearly flustered. "I'm used to talking with the captain about bullets"

"he must have a lot of patience" stated Max

"well that's friends do don't they? " asked Ciel.

"I guess so" answered Max.

"you seem to do so with your friends" stated Ciel.

"what?!" asked Max caught off guard.

"don't deny it I'm always told about how you talk with Nikki and Neil" noted Ciel "and how you had that conversation with David"

How did she know about their conversation? Wait Gwen. Or was it David.

"I'm not going to pretend I knew what you were talking about but it helped him out and that's good enough for me"

"what's it to you though?" asked Max.

"nothing really it just reminds me of the captain" answered Ciel.

"Your also talking about him" noted Max

"well he's done a lot to help everyone here" replied Ciel with a fond smile "I hope you follow in his footsteps".

The conversation faded away for Max before they parted. He wasn't really sure to think about it. Looking back he did do a lot to help everyone. Talking to David, the Rufus Caligula incident, Nikki and Neil. She was right they did talk all the time. They had told him a lot about themselves. He'd told them Jack shit. He would need to think about it. 

 


End file.
